Christmas Announcements
by Queen of Spiritual
Summary: On his way home one day, Matt has a conversation with Doc and Chester. Chester has news, and not just Matt. What type of news is it from both of them? Oneshot


Note:

I have seen Gunsmoke a few times, but not crazy about Westerns and I like the characters. Just wanted to add something new. Might be the only Gunsmoke fanfiction, but you may never know. Enjoy this short story!

Matt Dillon couldn't believe on how fast this year came. It will be a new one faster than we think. He learned from Doc that Miss Kitty left for Christmas season to be with her family, so he wouldn't see her again until next year. Doc and his deputy weren't really doing much either, so it would just be the three of them, and he was fine with that.

He was on his way home when he saw Doc.

"Hi, Doc."

"Hi, Matt."

"Nothing exciting happening today."

"Those days have done this a lot of times in the past several years," Doc said.

Matt didn't say anything. They both saw his deputy, Chester heading their way.

"Hey, guys. Mind if I join you?"

"Of course you can," Matt told him.

"Thanks. I think there's some news I thought I had to share," Chester said.

"What's your news, Chester?" Doc asked.

"Never mind the news. I forgot what it was."

"Maybe it'll come back."

"You're right, Doc. Oh, I actually saw it came back. My news is that I might not be spending the holidays with you this year. I'll be able to next year."

"We'll miss you, Chester. What are you doing since Miss Kitty is gone?"

"Oh, one of my sisters happens to be locked up. I have to go and bail her out. She called me, so I'm heading her way."

"When do you leave, Chester?"

"Maybe in the next day or two from now. I'm driving, so there's no way am I going to hop on an airplane."

Neither the Marshall and doctor said a word. A minute later, Matt spoke.

"That's too bad, Chester. I'll let you go see your sister."

"Thank you, Matt. I'll let you know how it turns out when I return."

"You don't have to," Doc told him.

"I know, but for now I'm not saying what she did wrong."

"It's not any of our business, Chester. It's your family, s we don't need to know every little thing," Matt said.

"I know. This Christmas will be hard because of my sister being in jail."

"Do you know how long this will last your sister?"

"She hasn't told me much. I'll find out when I get there."

Matt couldn't blame Chester for this sort of thing, but he understood. Since he's been Marshall for a long time, he knows a lot. But he'd been doing a lot of thinking lately, but it doesn't involve Chester.

"You look like you have something to think about, Matt."

"Of course I do, Doc. I'm just not ready to share the news with you both."

"Just take your time, Matt."

"Thanks, Doc."

"We can keep you company while on your way home," Chester told him.

"I can use your company. I'll do the rest of my thinking later. It doesn't involve you guys."

"How about Miss Kitty?" Does it involve her?"

"No, Chester. She's not part of this either."

Neither of his friends said another word for a minute or two.

"Have you told her anything?" Doc asked.

"No, Miss Kitty doesn't. She might be a nice lady, but it doesn't mean I tell her everything."

They both saw that he made sense.

"Can you give us any hints?"

"Sorry, no hints this time," Matt answered.

"You don't need to give us hints. We can try to guess. Is that allowed?"

"Yes, Doc. You guys can guess."

"Are you buying or selling a house?"

"No."

"Are you taking a vacation from the outlaws?"

"No vacation."

"Are we getting any closer?"

"Yes," was his answer.

"We'll guess again. Is it about remolding the jail?"

Matt laughed at that last one.

"There is no way am I going to remodel."

"Are getting any closer?"

"Just a little bit."

"This can be our last guess," Doc told him.

"Good idea. What's your last guess?"

"You're leaving the jail?"

"Yes, I am."

"How come? I always liked working with you, Marshall."

"I like working with you too, Chester, but I did my time. I'm going to retire in the next week or so."

"You can't do that! That means I'll have to find someone else to work with."

"I understand, Chester. You'll make a fine Marshall."

"I'm not good like you."

"I think you'll do just fine, Chester."

Doc nodded in agreement.

"Of course Matt's right. He just wants a change. Right, Matt?"

"Exactly."

"Are you going to say something to Miss Kitty?"

"Not unless she asks about it."

The three of them made it to Matt's place.

"Thank you for the company. I enjoyed our conversation today."

"If Miss Kitty wasn't out – of – town, she would've known about it with us, right?" Chester asked.

"That's correct. I'll see you guys again later."

He unlocked his door and didn't look back.

"I wonder how Miss Kitty would react to this one," Chester told Doc.

"She'll probably take it well, I'm sure. At least he let us guess what was on his mind. Did you notice that at the jail?"

Chester shook his head.

"No. I never noticed a single thing. He's probably been doing this at home."

"You could be right, Chester."


End file.
